Another Hewitt
by Breemal10
Summary: Just a short story on the life of Daisy May Hewitt.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Footloose.

A/N: As much as I love the 1984 version, I love Willard in this one more. I wanted to do a Willard's sister Fic. Just for fun really because how much could a sister affect the storyline?

It's just a short little Fic. Anyway...

I love Footloose! I imagine my character, Daisy to have a genuine southern accent by the way! Don't forget because I feel like it really makes the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Welcome to Bomont.<p>

The two little girls ran into my arms.

"Hey girls!" I smiled at Sarah and Amy. "Where's your daddy?"

"He's in the house."

"Well," I held the jar of jam in front of me. "Do ya think you can give this to him?"

Sarah smiled and took the jam from me. She and Amy ran off. I smiled at stood up. I've been dropping off jars of jam for the Warnicker's since I was a little girl and seeing them two never got old.

I was just about to leave when I noticed a commotion in the garage. A handsome young man was messing around with the old car.

"Hey." I said.

He didn't answer and that was when I noticed two earbuds stuck in his ears. I tapped his shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned around. He was very handsome, kind of short, nice build though.

"Hey." I said again and held out a hand. "Daisy May Hewitt, but you can call me Daisy. I haven't seen you around before."

He took my hand and shook it strongly. "Ya, I moved here from Boston." His accent became evident as he said so. "Ren McCormack, Wes's nephew."

"Well, Ren McCormack, welcome to Bomont." I smiled widely.

* * *

><p>"Stop it." My mom hissed at us.<p>

I gave Willard's leg one good shove and let it be. He mocked me and I stuck my tongue out.

We were sitting in church, listening to Reverend Moore make his speech about the old days. Eventually it was over and I was talking with my friends around the peach tree, like always.

"What'd y'all think about that hottie over there?"

I looked to where Joanna was pointing. Her perfectly manicured nail was pointed right at Ren McCormack.

"I wonder what his story is. I never seen him around before."

I decided to satisfy their curiosity. "His name's Ren McCormack and he's from Boston. Just moved, I reckon."

Joanna bumped my hip. "How'd you know that?"

"He's Wes Warnicker's nephew. I met him when I was dropping some jam off the other day."

"He's cute."

I watched Ren be introduced to Ariel Moore.

"Too late." I snickered to Joanna's disappointed face.

I waved to Rusty before turning around and going home.

* * *

><p>"Touch me again and you'll regret it." I warned Willard.<p>

He reached and and ran his dirty fingers all over my hair again.

"Willard!" I yelled in annoyance.

"Just tryin' to make your day a little better."

I smacked my hand against his camouflage shirt. "I hate you."

He pushed me down another hallway. "Have fun."

I rolled my eyes and made my way to my locker. Joanna and Mary were waiting for me.

"Daisy! Bet you'll never guess who I bumped into."

I put my combination into my lock. "Bet I won't."

"Ren!" She said excitedly.

Mary squealed as well. "He looks so cute today! He's wearing a tie."

I laughed. "A tie? Does he know where he is?"

"I don't care if he's a city boy." Joanna sighed dreamily.

I smirked. "Better hope your daddy doesn't either." I grabbed my books and closed my locker.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the lockers, walking along with me. Mary and I had first class together, so we said goodbye to Joanna and made our way down the hall. When we sat down in our class, Mary kept tapping her fingers on the desk.

"Hey, you alright?"

She bit her lip. "Todd gave me a promise ring and I don't know what to tell my parents."

I smiled. Mary was the sweetest person on the face of the earth. Her and her boyfriend, Todd, had been dating since they were like 6 years old. Her parents never approved.

"Don't worry, Mary. It'll all work out." I reached over and gave her a pat on the shoulder. Relationship advice was not my thing. Joanna was the boy expert, having as many boyfriends as she has had. She should have a certificate or something, honestly.

"I know, Daisy. I just-"

"If ya know already, then what're you worrying about?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

I smiled. "Exactly." I put my cowboy boots up and the desk.

"Daisy May! Get your feet off the desk!"

I bit back a laugh and slid my feet of my desk. "Yes, ma'm"

* * *

><p>I looked over the railing and spotted Willard's hat. He was sitting with Ren! Poor Ren, he could do so much better than Willard. I walked over to Willard and knocked his hat off.<p>

"You forgot to give me my lunch money." I informed him. "Momma said you had it."

Willard grumbled and put his hat back on. He searched his pockets for my money. I looked at Ren.

"Ren McCormack."

"Daisy Hewitt."

I tried not to laugh at his ridiculous accent. "How's your first day of school goin'? Anyone give you shit for that tie?" I nodded to his tie. Willard elbowed me and handed me my money.

"Don't go around sayin'' shit like 'shit'. If ma heard you talkin' like that, she'd stick a boot so far up your-"

"It's a good thing momma ain't around then." I turned back to Ren. "By the way, Ren...you could do so much better than Willard. He ain't got the good sense god gave a rock."

Willard pushed me and told me I was dumb. I laughed and ran off, but not before giving a wave to Ren. He seemed like a nice guy, despite him being a yankee.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Footloose.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Jed.<p>

"Daisy May!"

"What?" I yelled to my mom downstairs.

"Rusty's here for you!"

I jumped up immediately. I loved Rusty and every time she came around, she brought something for me or had something for us to do. I couldn't imagine how Willard got Rusty. She was so nice, funny, and pretty. And he was so...not all those things.

"Rusty." I greeted her with a hug.

"Daisy. I was going down to the snack bar and I was wondering if you'd like to come along."

I smiled. "Of course!" I started running upstairs. "Let me get changed." I quickly changed into jeans. I put my long brown hair in to ponytail, slipped on my favourite cowboy boots, and I was ready to rumble.

* * *

><p>Rusty and I were laughing and eating when my brother and Ren came in. They greeted Woody quickly and Willard came straight for Rusty. He bumped me out of the way and I scowled at him.<p>

It wasn't until I ran into Jed Tranley until I was in a good mood again.

Jed was a friend of mine, always had been. I wanted it to be more but I never got the same feeling back from him, so I just assumed that he wasn't interested. Though, over the summer he always seemed to be around me one way or the other and I always let him. Jed was a year older than me, and by far the handsomest person in all of Bomont or at least I thought so. Everything from his gleaming teeth to his perfect mud-brown hair to his shining green eyes made me swoon.

We were having a nice conversation, when suddenly-

"Woo!"

'Woo's' and 'Ya's' erupted among the crowd of people. Music was playing and people were going to start dancing. Jed grabbed my hand and flashed a smile.

"C'mon, Daisy." He tugged me along outside.

Music was blaring from the two loud speakers that stood in the dirt of the parking lot. The lights from the truck lit the space up, kind of like it was a stage. And just like that, people were dancing.

"Hey, I see a friend over there." Jed pointed off in a direction. "I'm just gonna go say 'hey'."

"Alright."

He let go and my hand and I smiled after him. I then proceeded to walk over to Willard, who was sitting against one of the trucks, looking like a lone-wolf.

"Ya know, one of these days you'll have to dance with Rusty." I said as I leaned back onto the truck with him.

Willard shook his head. "That ain't ever gonna happen." He took a sip of his drink. "What are you doin' here anyway?"

"Rusty invited me."

He looked at me, unimpressed. "I gotta tell her to stop doin' that."

"Shut up, Willard." I took his drink from him and sipped it. "You gotta have some fun." I handed his drink back to him.

A guy older than me, probably Willard's age started toward me in a dancing motion. I giggled as he got closer. I almost took his hand before Willard could stop me.

"No way." He slapped my hand down and looked at the guy. "Go find someone your own age. Go on, take your tap shoes somewhere else."

I scoffed at him. "You're not funny."

Suddenly the circle cleared, and it was all Ren. I cheered and clapped for him. He looked good out there, doing his city-boy moves. He even did a backflip! Then he smoothly danced toward Ariel Moore.

"Uh oh." I laughed and gazed toward Ariel's boyfriend, Chuck Cranston. "He's in deep shit."

Willard elbowed me. "What'd I tell you 'bout saying 'shit'?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't say it."

"That's right." He nodded.

My eyes ran across everyone until my eyes met Jed's. I smiled and waved at him.

"Who's that?" Willard asked me.

"Jed Tranley. You know Ella Tranley?" I said and he nodded. "That's her son."

"He got a crush on ya or somethin'?"

I sighed. "I hope so." I pushed myself off the truck. "I think I'm gonna get a ride home with Jed."

"What?" Willard grabbed my arm. "I don't think so. Ma and pa won't like you ridin' around with older boys. As long as you're here, you're my responsibility."

"C'mon, Willard." I said gently. "I'll make sure he takes me straight home. No funny business."

He sighed and gave in. He was so easy. "Fine, fine. But don't go blaming me when you're grounded."

Then the music stopped.

"Attention, attention." the intercom started. "Ariel Moore, will you please come up to the front of the line. Your daddy is here for you."

Oh man, that sucks for her. There were 'oo's' all around as Ariel walked from the circle and to the front of the snack bar. Her daddy was standing in front of her and looking like he was giving her trouble.

"Daddy gonna take her out to the wood shed."

I shook my head at Willard's comment.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ren asked.

I laughed. "Means she's in deep shit."

Willard kicked the back of my leg lightly. "What'd I tell you?"

I turned around and rolled my eyes dramatically. "I'm goin' with Jed." I ran off before Willard could say anything.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride home, Jed."<p>

"You're welcome, Daisy."

I smiled and reached for the handle of his truck. I paused and turned back to him quickly. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Jed looked at me confusedly.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya, I was just-um." I struggled to say something that would let me stay in the car for a little longer. before deciding on just being straight forward. "I was just hoping that you'd kiss me or somethin'."

Jed laughed and leaned closer to me. His lips touched my cheek. I turned to him with a surprised look. Then a smile crept up on my face. I bit my lips and leaned closer. His lips attached to mine in a slow and soft manner. When he pulled away, he was smiling widely.

"Goodnight, Daisy."

"Goodnight, Jed."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Footloose.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Cowboys.<p>

Willard walked past the living room.

"Where you goin'?" My mom asked him.

"Just into town, ma."

"Well," My mom settled back into the couch. "If you're just goin' into town, take your sister with you."

I smiled smugly at Willard. He looked baffled.

"But, ma-"

"Take your sister."

I hopped off the couch and passed Willard. He grumbled all the way out the door and to his car. He started it and drove away from our house, but he wasn't going into town.

I blew out some air. "If momma finds out-"

"She ain't gonna find out."

"Where we goin'?"

"_I _am goin' to the race track. _You_ are stayin' in the truck."

"Why you hangin' around the race track?"

Willard shook his head. "Chuck Cranston wanted to meet with Ren."

My brows furrowed. "Why?"

"I don't know. Will you shut up?"

"Is Rusty gonna be there?" I asked, ignoring is request.

"Ya. Why?"

"I need to talk to her."

"About?" Willard pushed.

"None of your business."

"Why can't ya talk to me?"

Despite Willard and I having a clumsy sibling-bond, I usually told him everything. I didn't know much about keeping secrets, but I knew that I couldn't share Jed macking on me with Willard. He'd have a fit. Rusty was my next option. I liked her better anyway.

I put my boots up on the dashboard and settled into my seat. "'Cause I just can't, alright?"

Willard put a hand up in defence. "Alright."

* * *

><p>So basically, Ren was going to race buses against Chuck and his gang. For what? For Ariel, I guess? I didn't know what else. All I knew is that Willard, Rusty, Woody, Wendy Jo and I were watching Ren knocking on deaths door.<p>

Willard and Woody were very into it. Rusty, Wendy Jo and I just hung back. I nudged Rusty.

"Hey, can I tell you somethin''?"

She smiled. "Of course."

I sighed and looked at Willard to make sure he wasn't listening before continuing. "So, there's this boy-"

Rusty screamed and hugged me. She giggled excitedly and the boys gave us weird looks. "Who is it?"

I laughed and grabbed her arms. "Jed Tranley." I whispered.

"He's cute! Nice catch, Daisy."

"Thank you." I said and got serious. "Anyhow...he kissed me."

"Nice one!" She praised me and turned to Willard. "I won't say anything." She put her fingers to her lips and dragged them across to signify her keeping her mouth shut.

I laughed and shook my head. We turned back to the race to see what was going on. Ren had just rammed into Chuck's bus and it went down. Ren took the lead. Willard and Woody lost it, cheering and such. Us girls cheered too.

Everything was just dandy until we noticed a huge flame on Ren's bus. The boys started rushing with the fire extinguisher and Wendy Jo was screaming for them to hurry. We watched anxiously as Ren lost his brakes and the boys ran after him. Willard and Woody disappeared inside the bus. We were all too busy staring at the fire to notice that Ren's bus was heading straight toward Chuck's knocked over one.

Willard, Woody, and Ren all ran out of the bus. All of Chuck's gang scattered away from the bus. And BOOM, Ren's bus smashed into Chuck's, causing an explosion of fire.

I smiled. That was awesome! I heard Willard chanting.

"The wheels of the bus go BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! Yes, sir! Get some, fire it up!" He was yelling.

Rusty was looking at Willard, to ensure his safety, while mumbling stuff about him being dumb. Wendy Jo was yelling over her to make sure Woody was alright. They all looked completely fine. Willard kept going on and the rest of us were silent.

* * *

><p>I was laughing along with Jed by my locker when I noticed Ren stalking angrily down the halls. I stepped in his way, and my behind felt the harshness of the ground within seconds.<p>

"Daisy, I'm sorry." He helped me up.

"That's alright. Where you off to?"

"Anywhere but here." He slipped his sun glasses on and set off. I watched him walk down the halls.

"You know that guy?"

I turned my attention back to Jed. "Ren McCormack, Wes's nephew, city-boy."

Jed put an arm around me. "Oh."

I giggled. "Ya, him and Ariel Moore kinda got a thing."

Jed smiled and pulled me closer. "Oh." He said in a happier tone. I smiled back and kissed him right on the lips.

"You're cute."

He hummed and rubbed my back. "I was thinkin', what'd you say to a date with me?"

"I'd say 'hell yes'."

* * *

><p>Willard came into my room without knocking.<p>

"There's this thing called knocking," I said while I continued to brush my hair. "Maybe you should try it."

"You're so funny." He said, sarcastically. He grabbed my perfume from my dresser and sprayed it into his armpits. I couldn't help but laugh. Willard turned to me.

"You look weird. Where you goin'?"

"On a date."

"Who is he and how much are you payin' him?"

"You're so funny." I mimicked him.

He laughed and sat on my bed. "I know. But seriously, who is he?"

"Jed."

"Alone?"

"With Mary, Todd, Joanna and Rhett."

"Ain't Rhett like...19 or somethin'?"

I looked in his eyes through my mirror. "You're point?"

"Nothin'." He stood and placed my perfume back on my dresser. I stood up and twirled around, showcases my jeans and fitted top. I looked much older than I really was. I prayed that my momma would let me out of the house like this.

"How do I look?"

Willard's lips pursed. "Ugly."

"At least I'm prettier than you." I pushed him.

"Ya, whatever." He walked out of my room. I was about to grab my jacket when my door opened suddenly. It was Willard again. "Just be careful, alright?"

I nodded. "Alright."

"You'll tell me if he does somethin'?"

I nodded again. "Ya."

"Good." He shut my door and I heard his heavy footsteps walk downstairs and out the door.

* * *

><p>"So, where we goin'?" I asked.<p>

Jed and I were in the back seat. Mary was sat beside me, Todd sat in the front along with Joanna and Rhett. Rhett was driving and the rest of us sat cluelessly in the car.

I saw Rhett smirk in the mirror. "What if I told y'all that I could get us into a bar?"

I scoffed. "I'd say you were lyin'."

Rhett's smirk grew. "I'll show you, Daisy May."

* * *

><p>He really did take us to a bar. 'Cowboys', it was called. Apparently Rhett knew the owner because he was a friend of his uncle's. I didn't care how we got in because hell, we were in! It was exciting and nerve-wrecking at the same time.<p>

The place was huge. It had a stage and tables full of people on the sides.

Todd and Mary sat off at a table, not wanting to have any part in anything. Joanna and Rhett were managing to score us some beers and Jed and I were dancing our asses off. Country line dancing, my favourite.

I grew thirsty. Thankfully, Joanna and Rhett had gotten our beers. I never had beer before. I wasn't a goody-goody, but it's not like I went around trying to be a wild child. Still, I drank the beer.

I was making my way back to the dance floor, beer in hand, when I noticed an oddly familiar man standing by the railing. It was Willard. I almost didn't recognize him without his hat-Wait-Willard!? I was about to be in a lot of trouble if he spotted me. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the dancers. Rusty, Ren, and Ariel were there too. Willard was laughing and shaking my head. His eyes met mine for a brief second and he turned away. Then his head quickly whipped back at me.

My mouth was hanging open. "I-I-"

He gripped my arm. "What the hell are you doin' here?"

"I was just-"

"What the hell are you drinkin'?" He snatched my beer away from me and put it on the counter behind him. "Ma's gonna skin you. Forget ma, I'm gonna skin you!"

I ripped my arm away. "Willard, let me explain first."

He put his hands on his hips. "Go on."

"Jed, Mary, Todd and I had no idea that Rhett and Joanna were goin' to take us to a bar! It's not my fault, Willard!"

"And I suppose it ain't your fault willingly drinkin' a beer then too, huh?"

I gulped down a lump in my throat. "I was just tryin' to have some fun."

"Fun's over." He grabbed my arm again. "You're goin' home."

I looked around for any distraction. I saw Rusty dancing with a blonde-haired cowboy and I pointed. "Some guy's flirtin' with Rusty."

His grip loosened as he turned quickly toward my pointed finger. I ran as fast as I could back to my table. I was out of breath by the time I got there.

"I gotta go home, like now!" I said urgently.

"Calm down, Daisy."

I pointed to Willard across the bar. "My brother's here."

"Shit." Rhett sat up. "I ain't taking the blame for bringin' a bunch of kids down here."

"I'm not a kid!" Joanna protested as Rhett grabbed her arm. We all left the bar in a hurry. We got into Rhett's car and didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Footloose.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: There's a Time to Dance.<p>

I passed the ball to my dog, when Willard came out of the house.

"Where you goin'?"

"Ren's. He's gonna teach me how to dance."

I laughed. "You can be funny sometimes."

Willard looked at me with a straight face and I laughed again.

"You're serious?" I said and kicked the ball hard in the other direction. "I've gotta see this."

* * *

><p>Sarah, Amy and I sang to the barbie stereo on the porch as two little girls danced on the ground. Willard was trying to follow them and I tried not to laugh. Woody and Ren were enjoying the show.<p>

"Don't mess around. Focus!" Ren told Willard and I laughed loudly and Willard's expression. The girls kept singing.

_But he loves me, loves me, loves me_

_I know that he loves me anyway_

"Shake it, Willard." I commanded. He rolled his eyes and started to shake with the girls. I laughed and Ren encouraged him.

"There you go! There you go. Feel it."

And Woody too. "Show me what you got."

I moved my shoulders to the beat will all the girls.

_And maybe he don't dress fine but I don't really mind_

"Less hips." Both Woody and Ren told Willard, who was shaking his hips in an awkward way. "Less-less hips."

_'Cause every time he pulls me near_

_I just wanna cheer_

I started jumping side to side with the girls.

_Let's here it for the boy_

_Oh, let's give the boy a hand_

I put my hand up and lowered it in front of me, shaking my hips.

_Let's here it for my baby_

_You know you gotta understand_

I shook my shoulders forward and back as I laughed. The girls and I stopped and leaned in close.

_Oh, maybe he's no romeo_

_But he's my lovin' one-man show_

We parted and started jumping again.

_Oh, whoa, let's here it for the boy_

We laughed and danced almost the whole day through.

* * *

><p>I laughed when I saw Willard in our backyard, headphones in ear, trying to dance.<p>

I walked outside and watched his weird attempts. I laughed and grabbed his shoulder. He made a noise and whipped around.

"It's just me." I said.

"You scared the hell out of me." He plucked and ear bud out.

I shook my head and got into a stance. "You're doin' it all wrong. You can't jerk your shoulders like that." I started moving my shoulder fluidly. "It has to flow."

Willard gave it another try, and no result. I laughed and grabbed his shoulders.

"Like this." I moved his shoulders with my hands smoothly. Eventually I let go, and Willard looked significantly less awkward then he had before. "That's great!" I cheered, happy for him.

"Thanks." He sat down on a log and took a drink of water.

"Ya, sure. Tell me, what's this I hear about Ren started a petition to stop the law against public dancin'?"

Willard nodded. "It's exactly how you heard it."

"Wow." I said. "He's really got some balls."

Willard gave me a look.

"What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be all lady-like and stuff? Don't go around talkin' 'bout balls."

"Whatever." I got up.

"Hey." He grabbed my shoulder. "We haven't talked about the other night."

"Willard." I groaned.

"No, I'm serious, Daisy." He pointed a finger. "If I ever see you in a bar again, I'll skin you, got it?"

"Got it." I nodded.

"Maybe I ought a have a talk with Jed."

I laughed. "If there's anyone you need to talk to, it's Rhett, not Jed."

He ruffled my hair. "Just don't be dumb again."

I pushed his hand off my head. "I won't."

* * *

><p>Everyone piled into the room. I was standing in the back with Ariel and Rusty. Willard, Woody, and Ren were sitting in the seats. Ren was about to give his speech and win this thing for us. The people that are sick of being trapped in a place where we can't dance or have any fun. Dancing isn't a sin, it's a right. And I was glad that someone could stick up for that.<p>

"The floor is now open."

Everyone was silent and then Ren stood up.

"My name is Wren McCormack, and I wanna move on behalf of most of the senior class of Bomont High that the law against public dancing within the town limits of Bomont be abolished."

I cheered, as did every other teenager in the room. The judge used his gavel and the cheers quieted.

"You may begin."

"Roger, If I may address Mr. McCormack on this matter." Reverend Moore said. "Ren, besides the liquor, and the drugs, and the lewd behaviour that seems to always accompany these types of unsupervised events, the thing that really distresses me the most, more than any of that, is the spiritual corruption. These dances, this music, it does distort young peoples attitudes. You might find it funny but I firmly believe that dancing can be destructive, and celebrating certain types of music can be destructive, and I think that you're going to find that most of the people in this community are going to agree with me."

There was unexciting clapping from a pretty well all of the adults. The judge used his gavel again.

"I believe a vote is in order on this motion. All those opposed, please-"

"Excuse me, I got somethin' to say on this issue." Ren interrupted. Wes, his uncle, stood up behind him.

"Hey, hey, hey, I though Ren had the floor."

Chatter came upon the room and the judge used his gavel.

"This meeting will come to order." He commanded and looked at Ren. "Mr. McCormack, I have been more than patient with your intrusions and I would like to remind you that we speak for this town because we are from here."

"Excuse me, Mister Dunbar." Mrs. Moore raised her hand.

"And for you to come into this council chamber and question our motives-"

"Roger! Stop it!" Mrs. Moore said more strongly and stood up. "I think Mr. McCormack has a right to be heard."

I clapped and cheered like all the other teens. Ren made his way to the podium and stood tensely. The room became quiet.

"I wasn't here 3 years ago when tragedy struck this town and I know it's not my place to mourn the lives that were lost because I didn't know them. But that doesn't mean that I don't think about them everyday, and like a lot of students at Bomont, I see those pictures everyday at school. And each time I see their faces, I think of how precious life is and how quickly it can be taken from us." Ren became more confident. "I know this first-hand, in my own way. 3 years ago, nearly a dozen laws were introduced to the council in order to protect the children of Bomont. Most of these laws I can see as a parent how they makes sense to you. But my right to dance when I want, where I want, and how I want, is a right that you cannot take away. It is mine.

See, we don't have that much time left. All us teenagers pretty soon we're gonna have jobs, and bills, and families, and we're going to have to worry about our own children because that is the job of a parent.; To worry. I get that. But ours as teenagers is to live. To play our music way too loud, to act like idiots, and to make mistakes. Aren't we told in 149-"He opened the bible and quoted. "Praise the lord. Sing to the lord a new song and let them praise his name in the dance." He closed his book and looked up. He turned around to the audience.

"Now, if anyone else brought their bible, like I did, then please turn to the book of Samuel, 614." He turned to the page. "David-David danced before the lord with all his might. Leaping and dancing before the lord. Celebrating his love of god and celebrating his love of life." He closed his book and faced Reverend Moore. "With what? With dancing! That's all we're doin' here." He turned back to the audience. "Ecclesiastes assures us there's a time for each purpose under heaven; There's a time to weep. There's a time to mourn. And there is a time to dance." He faced the council again. "And this is our time. There was once a time for the law, but not anymore." He leaned into the microphone. "Thank you."

It was completely silent as he walked back to his seat. It was silent the rest of the way through. And it was silent when the council voted against Ren's petition. Everyone left after that.

My family piled into the car. Willard and I sat in the back.

"What'd you think will happen now?" I asked Willard.

"I don't know, Daisy. Nothin', probably."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "It's not fair. Ren tried so hard."

"Life isn't always fair, Daisy May." My daddy spoke up.

"Why?" I shook my head. "Dancing isn't a sin, daddy."

"I know, Daisy May, but it's not up to us."

I sighed and leaned back into my seat. "It's still not fair."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Footloose.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Dance.<p>

I laughed at Willard dance around outside of church.

Reverend Moore made a small speech, basically giving the 'OK' for the senior dance in the warehouse in Bason.

Everybody was very happy...especially Willard.

"Willard!" I yelled as he picked me up and spun me around. He set me down and grabbed my hands. I danced with him and he spun me around. He started in on a solo as Rusty walked over. I laughed and walked away. I saw Jed standing by his family.

"Mr. Tranley." I greeted. "Mrs. Tranley."

Mr. Tranley nodded.

"Daisy May! How are you?" Mrs. Tranley smiled.

I smiled back. "I'm great! I just came over to see if I could steal Jed for minute or two."

"Why, of course." She pushed Jed toward me. I giggled and grabbed his hand as we walked away from his parents.

"Willard and bunch of other people are goin' to help set up for the dance in Bason." I said. "Willard told me I could come and help and I was wonderin'..." I smiled.

"I'd love to come." He smiled. "Ya know, I can't wait until my senior dance."

"Really? Why's that?"

"'Cause I'll have the prettiest girl there." He pecked my lips.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "You're cute."

"Daisy!" Willard yelled to me. "You comin' or not?"

* * *

><p>Everyone worked their butts off.<p>

The warehouse went from a dirty, dark, junk-filled space, to a clean, beautifully lit, dance floor. Jars and lights hung from the roof and not a speck of dust in sight. It was beautiful.

Jed and I worked on the lights with Rusty and Ariel.

"How's it look Rusty?" I asked as I stepped down from the ladder.

"Perfect." She smiled widely.

"Hey," I smacked her shoulder. "Have fun at the dance tonight."

"Ya, I will if Willard ever dances with me." She rolled her eyes.

I bit my lip to hold in a giggle. Rusty gave me a look.

"What?"

"Oh, nothin'." I smirked. "You'll see later tonight."

Rusty smiled and shook her head. "You Hewitt's." She ruffled my hair. "Always got somethin' up your sleeve."

* * *

><p>I sat on Willard's bed as he held up two hats. I pointed to the black hat.<p>

"That one."

"Alright." He put the hat on an did some poses in the mirror. I shook my head and walked over to him. I tried to fix his bolo tie.

"Now, remember to treat Rusty with respect. Be a gentlemen." I tightened the tie.

"Ya, ya." He waved me off.

I looked him up and down thoughtfully. He looked nice, or at least nicer than usual. I was happy for him, and very much envious. He got to go to a dance and I didn't. I didn't care too much though. I knew I would have my chance eventually.

Willard turned around and held his arms out. "How do I look?"

I smirked. "Ugly."

He laughed. "Still prettier than you."

"Shut up, Willard." I kicked him from his bed. "You look nice." I said nicely.

He smiled. "Thanks."

I stood up. "And remember: No fightin'. Even if someone if macking on Rusty, no fightin'."

"No promises." He ruffled my hair and walked out the room. I sighed and looked after him. They grow up so fast.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there it is. A short little Fic from me! It was too short, I think. **Maybe** I'll do another 'Footloose' Fic, but the 1984 version...But then I don't want to do Willard's sister. **Maybe** Ariel's sister?


End file.
